Siempre en Otoño
by Cynthia35
Summary: Una historia de amor enterrada, relegada en un cajón polvoriento del corazón, en el que algunas personas suelen guardar sus temores e inseguridades y que solo se vuelve a abrir de milagro o en las películas…,en este caso un musical.UA/TH.M por si acaso
1. One day I'll fly away

**A/N:** Este fanfic es mi primer intento publicando algo de lo que escribo. Mi única intención es la de exorcizar viejos demonios. La excusa es que me persiguen sin descanso, y mi motivo es que me hace muy feliz escribir sobre Edward y Bella…

Sería fantástico que alguien leyera esta pequeña historia y la encontrara interesante. (Si eso sucede, por favor háganmelo saber!).

Quisiera agradecer la invaluable ayuda de mi amiga Heidi, (mi ¨Alice¨ personal) (¡Si, así de genial es!), que me colabora, me estimula, me corrige y me inspira, de no ser por ella, hubiera seguido dando vueltas detrás de una Beta… Gracias a mi amiga Mirtha que no para de hablar, pero que por ósmosis, escucha lo que digo y me sugiere y se enoja cuando hago algo con estos personajes que no le cierra, ¡y por eso la adoro! Okay, es ahora o nunca, ¡Allá vamos!.

La canción que da titulo a este primer capitulo es ¨One day I'll Fly Away¨de la BSO de la película Moulin Rouge.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a nadie más…, yo solo los uso para que cuenten algunas de mis experiencias personales y otras prestadas. Moulin Rouge tampoco me pertenece, pero me encanta y le viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia.

* * *

**Siempre en Otoño**

Capítulo 1: ** One Day I'll Fly Away**

_I follow the night _

_Can't stand the light _

_When will I begin to live again _

Septiembre 4, 2009

Siempre había pensado demasiado en cómo iba a ser mi vida, y aunque, Dios sabe que en los últimos meses me habían sobrado los motivos, es la única época que puedo recordar en la que un silencio de radio invadió mi mente.

Y entonces, tome una oportunidad que se presento de la nada, sin detenerme ni un segundo a considerar si realmente me convenía. Últimamente suelo hacer estas cosas para ver si se me quita lo predecible. Aunque debo confesar que el deseo de escapar de la encrucijada donde me encontraba había sido más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Había llegado a New York esa mañana de viernes, y después de dejar mi equipaje en el hotel y ducharme, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo bien alta, me decidí por usar unos jeans negros y un sweater del mismo color y al salir, tome mi bolso y me cerciore de tener mi celular y las llaves del coche. Agradecí haber sido lo suficientemente prudente de tomar el trench gris que compre durante mi última presentación en Roma y una bufanda al tono ya que al salir para el teatro caía una llovizna típica de otoño.

Conteniendo la respiración, me baje del auto en el estacionamiento. En mis años de experiencia como actriz nunca había sentido estos nervios inexplicables. Conocía bien la trama de la obra, era un musical excepcional, y la historia era una de mis preferidas. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que esta experiencia no sería del todo satisfactoria.

Contemplé fijamente la oscuridad de la sala. Apenas camine unos pasos dentro cuando el olor a cuero y resina me embargo completamente. Este aroma se había vuelto muy familiar para mí en los pasados años. Yo, que había abandonado una prometedora carrera como actriz de Hollywood, me había enamorado del teatro. Era muy diferente al cine, tenía una cuota de romanticismo que debo confesar se ajustaba mejor a mi personalidad. Durante años actué en prestigiosas obras de teatro y musicales en toda Europa, y ya casi nadie me recordaba por mis películas, lo que a veces me ocasionaba un sabor agridulce...

Pero esa había sido mi decisión, y en vista del reconocimiento que ahora tenía, no había nada de qué arrepentirse.

Cerca del escenario pude vislumbrar unas siluetas familiares. Me dirigí hacia ellas a prisa. Me deslice por el pasillo central observando las butacas vacías. Imaginaba toda la sala llena aplaudiendo el día del estreno. Esto no era vanidad de mi parte, solo exceso de imaginación. Sabía que nadie me esperaba tan temprano y me sonreí ante la perspectiva de sorprender a mis amigos.

Un murmullo de voces me invadió. A medida que me acercaba, logre fijar la vista y desde esta distancia adivinaba la presencia de Jasper y Alice, junto a un par de personas más. Seguramente se trataría de los productores de la obra, o quizás el coreógrafo o el director musical… sería bueno conocerlo hoy, aunque ellos no me esperaban hasta el lunes próximo, en el que me habían convocado para hacer algunas pruebas de voz. Seguí caminando despreocupada en dirección a ellos, hasta que mi vista se ajusto a la escasa luz de la sala semi desierta y entonces… lo vi.

Nada. Absolutamente nada podría haberme preparado para la sorpresa que me ocasiono verlo. La expresión _`como balde de agua helada' sería_ perfectamente adecuada para ese momento_._

Allí, apoyado sobre el respaldo de una de las butacas, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos y charlando animadamente con el resto de los presentes, se encontraba _el_.

Mi respiración se acelero demasiado, podía sentir como el corazón me palpitaba dentro del pecho, un sudor frío me mojaba la frente y de pronto no podía llenar mis pulmones con aire suficiente. Posiblemente para el observador habría sido solo un traspié, ya que mis manos se aferraron a una de las butacas del teatro y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Frente a mis ojos comenzaron a desfilar imágenes olvidadas a la fuerza con años y años de práctica, como quien ha sufrido un accidente y puede ver su vida en pequeñas partes. Solo que esta vez no vi la luz blanca al final del túnel, sino dos destellantes esmeraldas. Estaba mirando los ojos que había intentando olvidar todos estos años, el rostro del único hombre que había amado y el único ser del planeta que deseaba evitar...

_Edward Masen estaba frente a mí_.

Yo misma había abierto las puertas de mi infierno personal al entrar al teatro. Una agonía familiar se hizo presente en mi pecho y recordé los meses de soledad recluida en el fin del mundo. Tiempo que había soportado valientemente con el único fin de darme la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, dejando atrás el fracaso más grande de mi corta vida. Poniéndome a resguardo de tanto dolor; Aunque eso haya significado dejar atrás todo lo que me importaba. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi carrera. Durante siete años me había mantenido alejada de todo lo que pudiera recordarme a él.

La sala entera desapareció, dejándolo solo a él. No podía creer que estuviera aquí, parado a pocos metros de mí. Se veía igual y totalmente distinto, pero devastadoramente hermoso como siempre. Los años solamente habían contribuido a reforzar sus rasgos, que ya habían perdido el rastro de tardía adolescencia. Todo aquello que siempre me había parecido bello en el, hoy se había vuelto irresistiblemente sexy.

No tuve tiempo de detenerme, ni de girar sobre mis talones para salir por donde entre. No era su imagen sonriéndome despreocupado desde una revista, ni su voz hablándome a través de los diálogos de su última película. Este era realmente el…

Sentía la sangre subiendo enloquecida hacia mis mejillas, y un ruido ensordecedor me bloqueaba los oídos. Mis dedos comenzaron a retirar la bufanda que, súbitamente, parecía estar demasiado apretada, como si el hecho de removerla permitiera que entrara más aire a mis pulmones. Mi otra mano buceaba frenéticamente dentro del bolso en busca de mi celular, de pronto sentí que lo necesitaba, ¡C_álmate!, no es una varita mágica que te desaparecerá en el aire…_

El momento más temido de mi vida se presentaba delante de mí, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer ahora para evitarlo.

_¿Cómo diablos me metí en esto?_, pensé.

Tendría que enfrentarlo. Y a pesar de que llevaba años practicando mi máscara de frío desdén, el furioso rubor que ahora cubría mis mejillas, sin dudas la volvería menos efectiva…

Sus ojos me encontraron primero, y su verde reflejo me cautivo como siempre. Trate de no mirarlo, pero me fue imposible, ellos tenían ese extraño poder sobre mi aun hoy, después de tanto tiempo.

Mi mente me ordenaba que hablara, que rompiera el silencio en el que me había sumido, pero no lograba articular palabra, estaba totalmente deslumbrada por su mirada. Nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que me pareció una eternidad y un segundo.

"¡Bella!", grito la voz salvadora de Alice. "¿Cuando llegaste?, ¿Y cómo es que no me avisaste?, ¡podría haberte recogido en el aeropuerto!," exclamó con tono herido, saltando de una butaca e interceptándome en el pasillo, a escasos metros de donde se encontraban los otros del grupo sentados frente a él.

Nos envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo. Había olvidado lo mucho que la extrañaba. Sus balbuceos ininterrumpidos me distrajeron lo suficiente como para que mi mente se reiniciara, y logre despegar mis ojos de aquellos que me mantenían prisionera.

Sabía que debía decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía pensar en nada. Mi mente estaba shock, y los recuerdos me arrastraban al pasado con inusitada velocidad.

"¡Alice!. Alto. Respira," le susurré, sujetándola aun entre mis brazos. "No era necesario que me recogieran, alquile un auto, está en el estacionamiento del teatro." Le dije, al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros para poder contemplar sus ojos que me miraban emocionados. El cálido sentimiento que me embargaba en cada una de las pocas oportunidades en las que nos habíamos vuelto a ver durante estos años, brotó en mi corazón.

"Y además, quería sorprenderlos…aunque fui yo la sorprendida", agregue en un murmullo.

"¿Me puedes decir qué hace Edward aquí?", le pregunte apretando los dientes, e intentando, sin éxito, convencer a mis labios de que sonrieran.

"Fue el productor, el lo trajo… nos dijo que sería una sorpresa…" acentuó su frase haciendo comillas con los dedos". Y te aseguro que lo fue…" Los ojos de Alice iban desde mi cara hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

"Acaban de llegar, y yo sé tanto como tu…, ven a saludar, luego hablaremos más tranquilas…," balbuceo entre dientes, sin sacarse la sonrisa de la boca.

La mire desencajada, e inspire profundamente, aceptando que esta era una de esas situaciones de las que uno no puede escapar. Tratando de detener el vértigo que me invadía, solté mi cabello y acomode las correas de mi bolso sobre el hombro.

"Bella, te juro que yo no lo sabía…" "¡Diablos! yo ni sabía que él estaba interesado en hacer musicales…" murmuro por lo bajo.

"Está bien Alice, tranquila, yo se que tu no me harías algo así. Ven, vamos a saludar…".

Sus pequeñas manos me acarrearon hacia adelante, mientras que mis pies intentaban despegarse del suelo para caminar.

Al acercarnos, Jasper me envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso. También me emocionaba volverlo a ver. No eran necesarias palabras de cortesía entre nosotros.

"Bells. Te he extrañado." Dijo, aun sosteniéndome en su abrazo. "Gracias por venir hasta aquí tan pronto." Me hablo sonriendo, pero note la tensión en sus ojos. Entonces, giro su cuerpo y me empujo suavemente hacia adelante.

"Isabella Swan, te presento a nuestro productor James Mayer y a su asistente, Victoria Brown." A medida que Jasper los nombraba yo iba estrechando sus manos con firmeza. Ambos me miraban sonrientes.

"Señorita Swan" dijo el productor, "Soy un ferviente admirador de su trabajo, la vi en Londres el año pasado y permítame decirle que me enamore de su Esmeralda en 'El Jorobado'.¨ Mientras él hablaba, me concentre en sus palabras, tratando de evitar la mirada de Edward.

"Ah, encantada señor Mayer, me alegro de que haya visto la obra. Ella es mi preferida también...¨ Le dije sonriendo, aunque quizás lo haya hecho más de la cuenta, ya que él seguía tomado de mi mano y el contacto ya se estaba tornando invasivo.

"Por favor, llámame James, y es un verdadero placer conocerte finalmente, _Bella_."

Murmure unas palabras amables mientras liberaba mi mano, ya sin poder evitar que mi mirada lo buscara. Edward se incorporo despacio y me miro largamente en silencio. Un haz de luz que escapaba de un reflector le iluminaba la cara y pude verlo con absoluto detalle.

"¡Edward!" Lo salude con una soltura y una calma que me sorprendió a mí misma. Mi brazo salió disparado hacia adelante empuñando mi mano hacia él. "Años sin vernos. Te ves bien." Y eso fue lo mejor que pude decir sin revelar mi ansiedad o mis nervios.

Note las curiosas miradas de los presentes, y no pude evitar ponerme rígida mientras él me observaba con gran interés. "Bella" susurró, con su voz aterciopelada y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, tomo mi mano en un saludo casual. Se veía perfectamente compuesto y nada sorprendido por el encuentro, aunque leí en su rostro algunas otras emociones que me dejaron dudando. Sus ojos me inspeccionaban sin prisa, y su sonrisa apareció en todo su esplendor.

Y entonces, todo el dolor y la angustia volvieron con fuerza renovada, pero la parte de mí, que era absolutamente parcial a su sonrisa torcida y a sus resplandecientes ojos se mantuvo, de algún modo, ajena al ataque, apabullada probablemente, haciendo comparaciones dentro de mi mente, con el recuerdo que yo guardaba de esos mismos atributos.

"Jazz, voy a mostrarle los camarines a Bella, y luego la llevare a casa. Sin dudas debes estar agotada." Sentencio Alice, sin dejar de mirarme y sin más preámbulos, tomo mi brazo y me llevo como a una niña, escaleras arriba del escenario.

Solo se detuvo cuando estuvimos entre bambalinas, y entonces me indico en silencio hacia una puerta que conducía a los camarines.

Tome una inspiración profunda y me introduje por la puerta entreabierta. Varios camarines se ubicaban a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo. Alice se dirigió al primero y tras encender la luz, se sentó frente al espejo ofreciéndome una silla a su lado, todavía callada. Se quedo allí, mirándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Luego de unos minutos, ya recuperada del torbellino inicial, decidí romper el silencio.

"Alice, ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunte preocupada por su súbito mutismo. Sus ojos se veían empañados, y su mirada se había perdido en la nebulosa de sus pensamientos.

"¿Alice?" Mi voz sonó algo aguda pero determinada, no había chance de que le mostrara ni tan siquiera a mi mejor amiga la extensión del impacto que los últimos minutos habían tenido sobre mi espíritu.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" disparo, mirándome a través del espejo.

Fue una pregunta simple, pero conllevaba tanto significado, que el peso de mi respuesta me hizo reconsiderar mis palabras.

"Yo…no se de que hablas..." Dije, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro y comenzando a recoger mi cabello en una cola de caballo nuevamente.

La regla cardinal de cualquier mentiroso es la negación. _Y yo era una experta negadora de la realidad, mi realidad, por sobre todo…_

"Está bien Bella, estuvo muy bien…, ahora en verdad quiero saber ¿cómo diablos lo hiciste?" Pregunto otra vez, con una mirada incrédula en sus ojos, realmente no entendía como me había mantenido tan impasible y desapegada, en un momento tan increíblemente incomodo como el anterior.

_Fácil_, pensé, mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación lentamente, como si la inspeccionara. _Simplemente te pasas siete años ensayándolo, y luego te sale casi tan creíble como si en verdad no sintieras nada cuando te encuentras frente a tu primer y único amor. Frente al hombre que alguna vez destrozo tu corazón y te hizo sentir pena de ti misma._

"De verdad no entiendo a que te refieres," le conteste, pasando mis manos por el respaldo de un sillón de estilo que estaba en medio del camarín, "pero si te refieres a Edward…", la mire intensamente, tratando de transmitir convicción a mis palabras. "Alice, jure por Dios que, aunque tuviera que morderme, morir sola o entrar a un convento, jamás volvería a permitir que un hombre tuviera poder sobre mis emociones, y eso incluye al hombre que provoco el juramento también" sentencie, mientras me sentaba cruzando las piernas en el sillón.

"Bella querida, se perfectamente que estas mintiendo, tu corazón corría el Gran Prix en esa sala…" dijo lentamente, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en su cintura, "o quizás debería decir el Kentucky Derby, ya que al parecer has decidido canalizar a Scarlett O'Hara" continuo con un suspiro. "Mira, cuando decidas darte cuenta de que soy yo a quien le estás hablando…," dijo, señalando su cara con ambos dedos índice, en claro gesto de ofensa. "Cuando recuerdes que puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras, pero no hacer que yo te crea…, entonces, nos tomaremos unos tragos y finalmente me contaras la verdad." Termino su frase como si le estuviera hablando a una niña caprichosa.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambas, lo que me impulsó a ponerme de pie, incomoda, y entonces camine por la habitación hasta encontrarme frente a una puerta pintada del mismo tono de las paredes, que por algún motivo, no había visto antes. Al comprobar que se trataba del cuarto de baño, la cerré rápido y resumí la exploración, tratando de darle a mi cara un aire de despreocupación que no tenía nada que ver con el torbellino que se desataba en mi interior. Alice solo me observaba atenta, pero pude notar el momento exacto en que decidió dejar la charla para otra oportunidad.

"Ven al estacionamiento y nos vamos a casa Bells. Le avisare a Jasper que me voy contigo…" dijo, con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, que solo logro ponerme sobre aviso de sus intenciones. Alice podía parecer despistada a veces, pero… _¡Maldición!_, había olvidado lo bien que ella me conocía.

"Ahh, lo siento Alice, ya tengo una reserva de hotel que no perderé por nada del mundo." Le espete decidida mientras tomaba mi bolso de una pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta. "Atormente tanto a Ángela con este viaje que, con tal de verme partir, me consiguió turnos en todos los tratamientos de spa que había disponibles en el hotel, de modo que a ambas nos beneficiaria que yo tomara mi habitación en el Gramercy Park". Su sonrisa se amplió notablemente, y yo supe que había ganado esta batalla antes de comenzarla.

_Gracias Angie_. Pensé, mientras seguía a mi amiga hacia el brillante Volvo de alquiler que había dejado estacionado en el teatro. Sin falta mañana, le enviaría una canasta de frutas a mi asistente en Londres. Se la había ganado en buena ley.


	2. Love

**A/N: **Intrigante…al menos eso me han dicho. Gracias Bloodymaggie81 por tu apoyo, y por repetir tu review cuando borre la historia por error!!!(Dedillos torpes…).

En este nuevo capitulo, Bella comienza a recordar parte del pasado. Me gustaría leer sus hipótesis sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido entre estos dos personajes. ;)

La canción es ¨Love¨ by Rosey.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a nadie más…, yo solo los uso para que cuenten algunas de mis experiencias personales y otras prestadas. Moulin Rouge tampoco me pertenece, pero me encanta y le viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia.

* * *

** Siempre en Otoño**

Capítulo 2: **Love**

_Love, the kind that I've dreamed of  
Well let's stop right here inside of me love  
Love, if you ever find me I wonder  
Will you try me I'm so different than before  
Love, I am so different than before._

**Septiembre 4, 2009**

_¿Porque ahora?, ¿Porque aquí?, ¿Que es lo que quiere…? _Las preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza como un mantra. En medio del tránsito de las calles de New York, mi cabeza no dejaba de girar en torno a esas preguntas sin respuesta. _¡Debes concentrarte!...Ahora. ¡El no es importante!... Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en esto mas tarde. _

_¿Que quiere? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿….?_

Alice escribía furiosamente en su Blackberry, y por ahora, se mantenía ajena al torbellino emocional en que me hallaba con todos estos sentimientos y recuerdos sobrecargando mi cabeza. Cada tanto levantaba la vista para mirar por el parabrisas. Seguramente estaba cerciorándose que yo aun recordaba las calles de la Gran Manzana. Durante años había logrado mantener mi fachada frente a ella; La distancia había colaborado bastante. Viviendo en distintos continentes, no era mucho el tiempo que habíamos tenido juntas, y en las contadas ocasiones en que yo había visitado mi país, con el correr de los años, nuestros encuentros solo nos permitían ponernos al corriente de lo que nos ocurría en esos momentos puntuales.

No que ella no hubiera intentado acercarse, pero yo siempre me ocupe de distraerla, de mantenerla en la periferia de mi vida… y me había dado resultado. No sé como logre que ella siguiera siendo mi amiga todo este tiempo. Sistemáticamente le fui cerrando las puertas, a cambio, afine el oído para escucharla, pero jamás le volví a confiar lo que sucedía en mi interior como solía hacer antes…

En verdad, eso es algo que no me volví a permitir con nadie, nunca más. Sin embargo, ella me aceptaba con mis limitaciones y me seguía manteniendo cerca, todo lo cerca que se podía, viviendo en la otra parte del mundo.

Un tiempo después de mi partida, Alice y Jasper habían profundizado su relación y ahora estaban felizmente casados. Un año después de su boda, a la que puntualmente no asistí, Jasper consiguió trabajo como segundo director de un musical en Broadway, y ambos hicieron las maletas y se mudaron a New York, donde residen desde entonces. Hoy estaban inmersos en este enorme y desafiante proyecto laboral, con algunos planes de índole personal brillando en el horizonte cercano, y tan enamorados como siempre.

Como anhele ese tipo de amor con los años…, la clase de amor que no ve obstáculos, que no reconoce barreras de ningún tipo, el que no renuncia nunca. El tipo de amor en el que no existen dudas ni competencias. Un amor perfecto…

******** ********

El sonido de las calles me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, mi amiga me observaba desde el asiento del acompañante con su mirada de halcón fija en mí, y yo sabía lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Que te gustaría hacer ahora, Bells?," pregunto con tono inofensivo, "podríamos tomar una copa en tu hotel, o tal vez podríamos ir a casa a preparar la cena y charlar, y quizás después de un par de copas de vino, me dejes convencerte de que te hospedes con nosotros en lugar de esa fría habitación de hotel…" me dijo con la cabeza ladeada y achicando los ojos como un pequeño gatito.

"Alice, te lo agradezco, en serio, pero estoy muy cansada. ¿Podemos hacer todo eso mañana?" le pedí con la voz más dulce que encontré. "El vuelo ha sido eterno y luego…" Las imágenes de Edward en el teatro volvieron a mi mente con la velocidad de un rayo y la misma intensidad.

"Lo sé Bella, este ha sido un día bastante intenso para ti…"concedió resignada y comprensiva a la vez, aunque su tono contenía la promesa de que ella volvería sobre el tema…_pronto_.

Pero no esta noche. Yo sólo me permitiría esa licencia mucho mas tarde, cuando estuviera a solas, y eso era como un bálsamo para mi sistema nervioso. Al menos me compraría unas horas de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, y acomodar mis sentimientos que al igual que mis nervios, estaban al límite.

Deje a Alice en su edificio con la promesa de llamarla a primera hora el día siguiente, y me dirigí al hotel sin más demoras. Fue agradable volver a ver las calles de New York, su gente, sus negocios. Al llegar, encontré el lobby del hotel atestado de huéspedes, algunos recién llegados, tratando de hacer el check-in lo más rápido posible, otros solo charlaban sentados en los cómodos sillones antiguos del salón de recepción. Una gran alfombra púrpura indicaba el camino para registrarse.

Todo el Gramercy Park estaba hermosamente decorado. Obras de arte de autores surrealistas contemporáneos se mezclaban con el mobiliario antiguo y tapetes del siglo pasado. En todos los ambientes predominaba el color púrpura y el rojo sangre… Con seguridad Ángela había pensado que ese seria un toque alusivo al musical que yo había venido a hacer…Moulin Rouge.

_Si…, muy conveniente Angie_, pensé para mi misma. Me sentí más relajada en cuanto entre al ascensor, el murmullo leve de las puertas cerrándose me proporciono un alivio inmediato. Unos minutos después estaba en mi suite, completamente silenciosa y cómoda… y solitaria.

El dia estaba terminando, finalmente, pero mi cuerpo no se daba cuenta del horario, el jet-lag, y un ex novio _aparecido-de-la-nada-para-torturarme-nuevamente…_también colaboraban para que mi cabeza no dejara de girar.

En vista de mi situación, pensé en hacer uso de alguno de los servicios del spa que tanto me había recomendado mi asistente. Llame a concerjería para averiguar si podía tomar alguna de mis citas, lamentablemente el personal ya estaba designado a otros huéspedes, de modo que me resigne a un baño de inmersión en mi propio cuarto.

Baje las luces del cuarto de baño y encendí unas velas que estaban junto al jacuzzi. Comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras tiraba unas sales aromáticas en el agua. Pensé en lo inesperado de este encuentro con Edward, y a la vez, habiéndolo resistido por tantos años, no me parecía lógico sentir sorpresa. Pero ese era el efecto que el siempre había tenido en mi.

Su energía me consumía, era como si él me robara el alma con solo mirarme y yo cayera presa de esa mirada, cada vez. Esas luciérnagas verdes tienen el poder de transportarme en el aire, me envuelven, me aprisionan, y yo no puedo resistirme, nunca pude…

Entonces recordé todo aquello, todo lo que estuve intentando olvidar, todo lo que quise erradicar de mi memoria, lo que necesite borrar por completo, con la única, imperativa y humana motivación de sobrevivir…

Calor. Incomodidad. Corriente eléctrica.

El había tomado mi mejilla con su mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi rostro. El rubor fue inmediato, la sorpresa instantánea. No había forma de que yo hubiera podido anticipar la intensidad de mi respuesta y, claramente, no estaba preparada para la abrumadora calidez de su cercanía.

Su verde mirada era algo completamente irresistible, como una fuerza invisible que me arrastraba hacia el abismo. Mientras sus ojos se fundían en los míos, una sombra de duda se reflejo en ellos. Incertidumbre tiñendo el verde de esos ojos, que sin embargo seguían acercándose, acortando centímetro a centímetro, la distancia entre nosotros. Una pregunta se disparaba silenciosa desde su mirada, me estaba pidiendo permiso...

Ese había sido el momento exacto en que me perdí a mi misma en la vorágine de sensaciones que me embargaban…nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Aun con mi corta edad de entonces, yo había sabido que ese momento marcaría un antes y un después en mi historia, y aun así, no pude resistirme, no quise…

El seguía demorando el encuentro, se movía como en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a nuestro alrededor. Entonces, yo asumí el reto… Me lance a cubrir la ínfima distancia que separaba su boca de la mía, sin pensar en nada, que no fuera descubrir la clave de este misterioso impulso que, entonces, se había apoderado de mi voluntad.

Al principio nuestro beso se sintió extraño, desconocido. Titubee. Pero entonces, me arrolló la dulce trampa de su aliento cálido sobre mis labios, y un gruñido se escapo de mi garganta. Para mí, dejaron de existir los testigos súbitamente silenciosos, y las cámaras, así como cualquier rastro de pudor por estar besando a este desconocido. Yo no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros…, y entonces, la hoguera se había desatado en nuestras bocas, que ahora estaban conociéndose, explorando, danzando juntas por primera vez.

El se pego a mí, ya sin vacilaciones. Yo sabía que el también lo estaba sintiendo y me entregue al impulso de traerlo más cerca. Pase los brazos por sobre sus hombros, con cautela al principio, pero sobrepasada por la pasión de su respuesta, enrede los dedos en su hermoso cabello broncíneo, y fue como si nos hubiera atrapado una ola grande, violenta e irresistible.

No podía pensar claramente, solo sabía que no quería que esta experiencia absolutamente nueva y sorprendente terminara jamás.

Después de todo si existía la química instantánea, quien lo hubiera creído…, _yo seguro que no_.

Siempre había tenido una posición muy taxativa, en contra de la conveniente excusa de muchas de mis amigas, para justificar su conducta poco responsable. Me había reído de ellas en mi fuero interno, se veían tan tontas queriendo explicar, como una suerte de mandato hormonal, el haber tenido contactos sexuales con parejas ocasionales. Yo sabía que lo habían hecho movidas por la lujuria y eso no tenía nada de malo, para ellas…

Para mí la historia era diferente. Yo había encontrado el amor en Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. No lo supe inmediatamente; Siendo hija única, el había sido mi compañero de juegos de la infancia, mi salvador en los primeros años de escuela, donde siempre fui el blanco de las burlas de parte de mis compañeras, que me veían como la estrellita adolescente, y eso por algún motivo, las volvía inseguras e hirientes.

Jake era el hijo de Billie, el mejor amigo de mi padre, y nos habíamos conocido desde niños. Crecimos casi como hermanos, no hay recuerdos de mi niñez en los que él no aparezca, con su sonrisa brillante y su hermosa piel aceitunada. Lo ame por toda mi vida, y cuando lo bese por primera vez, sentí una miríada de mariposas dentro de mi estomago.

Teníamos quince años y yo aun no había besado a ningún chico, lo convencí diciéndole que tenía que practicar para el personaje de mi próxima película. Era un rol pequeño, yo sería la amiga adolescente de la protagonista y me tocaba besar a un actor un poco mayor que yo. Cuando le plantee mi problema de inexperiencia, el entendió. Yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera con un total extraño y entonces, accedió a _practicar_ conmigo.

¨Está bien Bells, lo hare…¨ me había dicho aquella tarde, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. ¨Tu solo quédate quieta, muy quieta…¨ y yo lo hice. Sus labios carnosos se sintieron cálidos contra los míos, y suaves, como si me acariciaran y entonces, lentamente abrí los míos para dejarlo explorar mi boca. El amor que nos teníamos, la confianza, la historia que teníamos juntos se volcó en ese beso y marco el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo…

Nuestra relación cambio a partir de entonces, y ambos creímos que era algo natural sentirnos atraídos mutuamente, su presencia en mi vida había sido siempre una constante, por lo que a nadie le extraño que nuestro vínculo cambiara una vez que alcanzamos la adolescencia.

Siempre habíamos sido inseparables, compañeros, camaradas… y a los quince años no se sabe más.

Lo mío fue la actuación siempre…, como hija única me he pasado la vida hablando con amigos invisibles, o montando numeritos para convencer a mis padres para que accedieran a alguno de mis caprichos. Había añorado tener una hermana desde muy pequeña, alguien con quien jugar, a quien no le importara tomar el té ataviada con las ropas de mi madre, o con quien hablar de chicos en la escuela.

Jake hacia lo que podía, aunque no le convencía dejarse maquillar durante mi etapa experimental con los cosméticos de mi madre… En cambio, compartía mi amor por los animales, y de pequeños nos dedicábamos a rescatar perros y gatos abandonados, alimentándolos y tratando de encontrarles un hogar. Nos acompañábamos y complementábamos a la perfección. El me entendía mejor que nadie en el mundo y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba…

Y allí me encontraba yo, tres años más tarde, besando a un desconocido como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Claramente, nunca se me había presentado una situación similar, mi experiencia sexual se limitaba a los besos de Jacob, y nuestros intercambios amorosos eran dulces y nada avasalladores. Yo siempre estaba en control de las situaciones con él, y Jake entendía y respetaba mis tiempos…_pero en ese momento, todas mis convicciones previas simplemente se habían esfumado._

Para mí era importante no apresurarme y Jake parecía estar de acuerdo con mi requerimiento, nunca me apresuro, el solo dejo que yo decidiera cuando y como... y yo no había sentido nunca aquella urgencia física, el impulso del que hablaban mis amigas, ese algo que me llevara a ceder el control...

Pero ese día se había presentado, finalmente, y había borrado toda voluntad y conocimiento que yo poseyera. En mi mente aparecían explicaciones racionales, para esta situación, pero las fui descartando una a una, a medida que me envolvía en el impostergable magnetismo que emanaba de este _dios de cabellos alborotados._

Finalmente, recurrí al último pilar del que podía sostenerme para luchar contra este huracán que sacudía mi interior.

Mi trabajo. Esto era trabajo, yo era una actriz, el era un actor y este beso era _solamente_…parte de un libreto.

"¡Corte!" grito el director y ambos nos sobresaltamos.

¨Bueno ¿listo?, creo que salió bien, ¿no?…¨ soltó el, algo avergonzado. Su mirada busco mis ojos y una sonrisa tímida apareció entonces en su cara y yo comprendí que, definitivamente, el también lo había sentido.

¨Si…, es-estuvo bien, supongo…¨ tartamudee, con la respiración aun agitada y la sensación de tener pequeñas hormiguitas caminando sobre mis labios y el corazón martillándome el pecho, como queriendo escapar de mi para volver a su lado.

¨Bien chicos, escuchen, ¨ pidió el director. ¨Yo creo que eso estuvo bastante bien… ¿Ustedes se sintieron cómodos?...¨ pregunto, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeaba la cabeza obviamente interesado en escuchar nuestras respuestas.

Bueno, _comodidad no es un adjetivo que yo usaría para describir como me siento ahora mismo…_pensé, acomodando mi camisa, sorprendida de descubrir que por algún motivo se había levantado hasta el comienzo de mi cintura.

El solo se quedo allí, mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza sobre los hombros…"Si, claro…cómoda," balbucee, y mis palabras sonaron algo apresuradas. _¿Pero qué otra cosa podría decirle? No, disculpe, ¡mi frecuencia cardiaca no resistiría otro beso como ese! No, lo siento, pero dudo poder recordar mis líneas si él me abraza… _

"Si. De todos modos creo que no estaría mal ensayarlo un poco más…"dijo Edward repentinamente reservado y serio, como si no lo hubiera convencido nuestro intercambio, como si para él hubiera sido algo defectuoso o mejorable…, y entonces me miro de costado y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara.

Y yo hubiera querido asesinarlo en ese instante, _o besarlo de nuevo para enderezar esa sonrisa..._

Edward. Edward Masen.

Mi demonio personal, mi pesadilla instantánea, otra vez mi co-protagonista…

_Mío_. Pensé, mientras tomaba un toallónpara salir del jacuzzi.

_¿Qué? ¿Y de d__ó__nde mierda salió eso…?_


	3. Waiting in Vain

**A/N**: Este capítulo me costó un poco, tenía mucho para contar y no quería hacerlo apresuradamente. Finalmente, lo logré, y aquí esta. Espero evacúe algunas dudas y les resulte interesante. Edward volverá a aparecer en el próximo capitulo, sin falta. He nombrado varios lugares y tengo fotos para ilustrarlos, así como también de los atuendos de Bella. Intentare subir links a mi perfil pronto.

La canción elegida es ¨Waiting in Vain¨ by Annie Lenox, pero también les recomiendo ¨A song for you¨ bellísima canción cantada por Karen Carpenter.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a nadie más…, yo solo los uso para que cuenten algunas de mis experiencias personales y otras prestadas. Moulin Rouge tampoco me pertenece, pero me encanta y le viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia.

* * *

** Siempre en Otoño **

Capitulo 3: **Waiting in Vain**

Septiembre 5, 2009

La luz de la mañana me despertó colándose por la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Mi noche no había sido demasiado gratificante en cuanto a horas de sueño se refiere. Después de mi baño, recuerdo haber buscado algo que ver en la tv pero sin suerte…, la apague e intente dormir como cualquier persona _normal_ habría hecho... _¿Por qué será que me cuesta tanto conciliar el sueño cuando mas cansada estoy? _

Es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente no se pusieran de acuerdo, y puedo intentar toda una batería de trucos para relajarme, controlar la respiración, poner la mente en blanco, hacer _ejercicios Kegel_, en fin, todo eso que se hace para bajar las revoluciones y lograr descansar…en mi caso, funciona al revés.

Cuando logro acompasar mi respiración, y comienzo a visualizar una gran luz blanca en mi cabeza ¡zas!, ese es el momento preciso en que mi mente se inunda con imágenes de lugares o personas, o repito trozos de conversaciones que sostuve, solo que las edito, diciendo lo que en verdad me gustaría haber dicho…, o comienzo a cantar canciones… ¡Ja!, _lo de las canciones es fatal_.

Basta con que se haga silencio a mi alrededor para que la banda de sonido de mi vida haga su entrada triunfal, y sin darme cuenta me encuentro tarareando algún tema pegadizo o no tanto…Anoche era ¨Waiting in vain¨, de Annie Lenox…y mi cabeza me hacia el acompañamiento con una orquesta completa, mientras yo cantaba casi sin poder evitarlo…

¨I don't wanna wait in vain for your love,

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love¨,

y entonces comencé a pensar en que película había estado esa canción,… y ¡Bum!, me acorde de John Cusack y Kate Beckinsale, en esa escena en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo de Central Park…

¿Cómo se llamaba la película?, _¡Dios! Ahora si no me acuerdo el nombre de la maldita película, de seguro no duermo en toda la maldita noche y voy a terminar teniendo que levantarme y pedir que me habiliten el maldito servicio de Wi-Fi en la habitación,…¡Que estúpida!, ¿Cómo no me acorde de pedirlo en recep…?_

¡Alto! Ya sé, ¡ya sé!, la tengo en la punta de la lengua…ya sale,…¨Serendipity.¨. ¡_Uff!, estuvo cerca, menos mal que me acorde…_

Y era tan linda esa película, las tomas del Central Park eran bellísimas…, y el final, los dos sentados en la pista_, congelándose los traseros…_ _pero felices de haberse encontrado_.

¨Tears in my eyes burn, tears in my eyes burn,

While I'm waitin', while I'm waitin' for my turn. You see…¨

Mañana podría ir a pasear al Central Park…Si, ¿Cómo no? Alice no me va a dar tregua, …_aunque quizás, si le digo que tengo que ir a comprar algo de ropa ella seguro que acepta acompañarme…_¡Nop!, nada de compras con Alice, mejor le digo que quiero reconectarme con la ¨Gran Manzana¨…¡Esa es buena!. Alice no me negaría un paseo por el parque más famoso del mundo, después de tantos años viviendo en Europa...Si.

Ta ra ra ran… _Okay, aquí viene otra_,

_I've been so many places in my life and time, I've sung a lot of songs and I've made some bad climbs.  
I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching, Oh, but we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you¨._

¨_I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly , _

_but darling can't you see that, there's no one more important to me, _

_darling can't you please see through me…_¨

Karen…que dulzura tenía su voz… ¿Me pregunto si los hermanos Carpenter seguirían cantando juntos aun?, de no haber sido por esa trágica muerte, claro...

¨¡Ah!, bueno. Definitivamente no voy a pegar un ojo esta noche…¨ pensé, pero eso es lo último que recuerdo de anoche, _Gracias a Dios_.

Me senté en la cama frotándome los ojos, un gran bostezo acompañado por brazos hacia el cielo en forma de ¨V¨ eran parte de mi ritual de todas las mañanas. Con reticencia busque mi celular en la mesa de luz a un costado de la cama; ¨Las 9 de la mañana. No es tan tarde…después de todo¨ pensé, dejando el celular nuevamente en la mesa.

Me levante de un salto y busque dentro de mi maleta. Revolví con impaciencia entre mis cosas, estaba segura de haber incluido unos leggins negros que podría usar con el vestido tejido con cuello alto, las botas de Marc Jacobs y mi trench colorado.

¨Vestida _a prueba de Alice_ ¨ pensé, y eso me recordó que le había prometido llamar en cuanto me despertara, pero siendo tan temprano, seguramente tendría tiempo de desayunar antes de someterme a su escrutinio. Me cepille el cabello y decidí dejarlo suelto, el también necesitaba un descanso después de todo.

Tome mis guantes azules y mi bolso, asegurándome de poner el celular, los lentes de sol y las llaves del auto dentro antes de salir de la habitación. Es parte de mi neurosis, asegurarme de tener todo lo que puedo llegar a necesitar cada vez que salgo a la calle. _Detesto tener que regresar porque me he olvidado de algo_.

¨Ah, Srta. Swan, buenos días¨ me saludo el joven empleado de recepción cuando llegue al mostrador. ¨ ¿En qué puedo asistirla esta mañana?¨ Continuo risueño.

¨Buenos días…Tayler, ¨ le respondí, leyendo no muy sutilmente la insignia en su solapa. ¨Quisiera que me indicaras donde puedo desayunar, por favor¨ pedí, intentando que mi voz sonara un poco más animada de lo que me sentía esa mañana.

¨Claro, por su puesto…, nuestro restaurant se encuentra en esta planta y usted puede desayunar allí mientras disfruta de la vista del Parque Gramercy, aunque… si me permite, le recomendaría hacerlo en el Club y Jardín Privado en la terraza del hotel¨ me soltó, para luego inclinarse levemente sobre el mostrador dándole un tono de complicidad a su sugerencia.

¨Vera, hoy hay una convención de agentes de bolsa en el hotel, y muchos de ellos han llegado temprano, y se reunieron en Maialino para desayunar…yo creo que usted estará más tranquila en la terraza¨ concluyo, brindándome una sonrisa satisfecha.

¨Si, suena más tentador, pero creí que la terraza era solo para hombres, como una especie de club privado, ¨ le consulte frunciendo el ceño.

¨Si, claro, pero eso es por las noches, solamente. Si lo desea, yo avisare que está en camino, es en el piso 16…¨ Me sonrió confiado, señalando hacia el ascensor.

¨Pues, Tayler, eres muy amable, y ¿será posible que allí tengan un ejemplar del Broadway Journal? ¨ Le consulté devolviendo su sonrisa.

¨Desde ya, Srta. Swan. Allí la esperaran con el diario y el desayuno.¨ Haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, me dirigí hacia el ascensor nuevamente, después de darle las gracias.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente, me encontré en una especie de lobby. Decorado bellamente al estilo del hotel y con un piso damero precioso que estaba iluminado por la luz del sol que se abría paso desde la terraza. Allí me esperaba un camarero con el ejemplar del Broadway Journal, y una bandeja de desayuno ya servida. Me senté en un sillón de mimbre colorado, frente a una pequeña mesa de madera y le sonreí al camarero, agradecida.

El aroma del café me envolvió inmediatamente. Mis papilas gustativas se despertaron con el conocido olor de mi bebida predilecta. El mismo venía acompañado del más delicioso croissant y un jugo de naranjas que, francamente, quedaría sin tocar. _No entiendo como alguien puede beber algo frio junto con su café…_ pensé, al tiempo que abría mi diario y me disponía a desayunar.

La música ambiental era sumamente relajante y mi mente repasó los eventos del día anterior. Había sido verdaderamente sorprendente encontrarme con Edward en el teatro, y al enterarme de su posible participación en el musical pensé en que había sido un error esto de venir a trabajar a New York. Aro me había aconsejado hacerlo, _como una forma de reconectarme con mi público aquí, en mi país_. Yo lo había interpretado como lo que en verdad era, leyendo entre líneas su discurso… _la niña necesita tiempo para pensar_.

Odiaba eso de Aro, a pesar de los años que hacía que estábamos juntos, el nunca dejaba de verme como a una jovencita. La gran diferencia de edad entre nosotros colaboraba bastante con esto. Mis 26 años y sus 52, marcaban una brecha generacional importante. Pero de todos modos, si yo no la sentía a su lado, ¿porque tendría que molestarle a el? Yo no era la típica jovencita en busca de una figura paterna, simplemente era más madura que muchas mujeres de mi edad, y tenía muy claro lo que deseaba de la vida. _Estabilidad, seguridad, confianza…_ esas eran las cosas que yo obtenía de mi relación con Aro. Quizás no sonara muy romántico, pero yo ya había aprendido esa lección hacía muchos años, y hoy sabía perfectamente que el amor romántico no me llevaría a ningún lado en el que yo quisiera estar.

¨_Isabella, yo tengo mi vida hecha, tengo hijos apenas unos años menores que tu…, piénsalo querida, seguramente tu querrás, en algún momento, tener los tuyos propios y formar una familia. Yo no puedo ofrecerte eso. Yo ya hice todo eso...¨_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez…, si bien era cierto que en algún momento de mi vida soñé, como toda mujer, en tener hijos y pasar por esa maravillosa experiencia, había dejado de lado ese deseo al mismo tiempo que renuncie al amor.

¿_Tan difícil era creerme? ¿Tan difícil era confiar en mi criterio?_ El mal humor empezó a reptar en mi interior como una enamorada del muro. Esto era algo que yo había decidido hacia años, _¿porque no me creía?_

Empuje esos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente, no lograría nada enojándome otra vez, y después de que el contrato para hacer el musical estuviera firmado, volvería a hablar con él y lo convencería de que mi decisión era aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio…

Cerca del mediodía me encontraba estacionando en la calle frente al ¨Alice's Tea Cup¨, a unas cuadras de Central Park. Alice había insistido en que nos encontráramos allí, a pesar de la obvia broma con respecto a su nombre, me pareció que sería un buen lugar para charlar. Descendí la escalinata para entrar y fui recibida en la puerta por una camarera muy amable, que me indico una mesa en la esquina más alejada de la entrada. La atmósfera del lugar era muy alegre, y pensé que se adecuaba mucho a la constante energía positiva de mi amiga.

Estuve sentada allí unos minutos hasta que Alice apareció. Porque Alice no llega a los lugares, ella aparece. Como si fuera una hadita, se materializa de la nada y uno se pregunta _cómo diablos lo hace…_

¨ ¡Alice!¨ grite sorprendida. ¨No me hagas eso, sabes que detesto que me sorprendan…¨ la rete, escondiendo una sonrisa.

¨Oh Bells, ¡Vamos, que no fue para tanto!¨ Me contesto, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y corría una silla para sentarse frente a mí, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a la camarera con su mano extendida hacia el cielo.

Nunca supe como lo lograba, pero para alguien de su tamaño, ella sí que sabia como llamar la atención de quienes la rodeaban. La camarera se acerco a nosotras con la carta, y Alice la despacho con la mano, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.

¨Vamos a querer dos órdenes de scones con huevos poché, ensalada de espárragos a un lado y salsa holandesa aparte, para beber, dos gaseosas de dieta, por favor ¿Si?¨ termino de pedir nuestra orden y miro expectante a la camarera recién al final de su discurso, brindándole una dulce sonrisa. La muchacha paso de una cara de enojo a una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo no pude evitar preguntarme como se las ingeniaba mi amiga para ganarse la simpatía de la gente, con solo una expresión en sus labios y su vocecilla musical. No perdí tiempo informándole que la salsa holandesa no me gusta, ella sin dudas me convencería de lo deliciosa que era en este lugar…

¨Bien, cuéntamelo todo.¨ Me pidió, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa y sonriendo, ahora sí, genuinamente hacia mí.

¨¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Le pregunte, pero al instante supe que era un error dejarla escoger el tema de conversación, por lo que me apresure a continuar.

¨Veamos…, el vuelo fue largo pero confortable. Aro insistió en comprarme pasajes en primera clase, aunque le dije que no era necesario…Mi habitación es muy cómoda y el hotel tiene una terraza preciosa donde desayune esta mañana.¨ Mientras le contaba sobre mi viaje y hospedaje, la veía fruncir el ceño con disgusto. Claramente no era sobre esos temas lo que ella quería saber…

¨Bella, ahora tienes que darme algunas respuestas. Cuéntame sobre Aro. ¿Porque no ha venido contigo?, ¿vendrá luego?, ¿esta todo bien entre ustedes?¨ aquí se interrumpió porque la camarera se acerco a dejar nuestro pedido sobre la mesa. Mientras le agradecía y seguía con la mirada a la chica para asegurarse de que se hubiera alejado, tomo su vaso y se mojo los labios como para humectar la zona y continuar con su interrogatorio.

¨Aro no ha venido porque esta preparando el estreno de ¨Evita¨ en Londres. No se si podrá venir luego, aunque probablemente lo haga para el estreno del musical.¨ Le conte sonriendo, a sabiendas de que ella estaba queriendo detalles que yo no le estaba dando.

¨Y esta todo bien, gracias por preguntar…¨ Termine, mostrándole mi sonrisa mas tranquilizadora y comenzando a probar la comida.

¨Bella, ¿entonces no vas a contarme nada…?¨ Me pregunto con la frente arrugada en clara señal de enojo, y de pronto se puso de pie, corriendo su silla hacia atrás. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella hacia, tome una de sus manos que aun se encontraba sobre la mesa.

¨Espera Alice, no te vayas.¨ Le pedí, sabiendo que esta vez no habría escapatoria posible.

¨Cuando llegaste sola al teatro pensé que quizás había surgido algún inconveniente con lo de la boda y demás…¨ deslizo su comentario con tono inocente. ¨Estas en tu derecho de no querer compartirlo conmigo, pero yo también tengo derecho de cansarme de tus rodeos. ¿Qué sucede Bella?, ¿No confías en mi?¨ Me pregunto, con expresión obviamente herida.

¨Escucha Alice, no es eso, es solo que hay tanto de que hablar, y tenemos tanto tiempo para hacerlo, que yo pensé que quizás podríamos charlarlo mas adelante…¨

¨Tu siempre piensas que hay tiempo, pero permíteme decirte que el tiempo pasa, y se lleva consigo muchas cosas, entre ellas mi paciencia. Durante años me he mantenido en la fina línea que tu trazaste para nuestra amistad, la distancia no me permitió otra cosa, pero…hoy estas aquí, y si no vas a otorgarme el mismo tipo de confianza que yo te he dado a ti, para contarme de tu vida y compartir tus cosas como una verdadera amiga, pues entonces…, yo también renuncio a tu amistad. Nos conocemos hace tantos años…, y sin embargo, siempre hacemos esta danza de cazador y presa cuando se trata de tu vida. Yo buceo en busca de información y tu evitas dármela escapándote por la tangente a como de lugar.¨ Sus ojos se habían llenado de pequeñas lágrimas que ella luchaba por contener, y por primera vez en siete años, sentí la necesidad de abrirme y contarle lo que en verdad me había sucedido todos esos años atrás.

¨Bella, he traido conmigo las cartas que me enviaste desde Argentina.¨ Me dijo con voz temblorosa e insegura. ¨Yo creo que fue entonces cuando me dejaste afuera, y lo has hecho sistemáticamente desde entonces…¨ Continuo sin levantar la vista de un manojo de sobres amarillentos. Pobre Alice, después de todo ella había conservado un trozo de nuestra historia y ahora la usaba de ofrenda, como intentando exorcizar nuestros viejos demonios.

¨Si quieres podemos releerlas y volver atrás para tratar de recuperar esa maravillosa amistad que teníamos, aun estamos a tiempo…¨ Dijo, y ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran rítmicamente por sus mejillas.

Redondas y brillantes lágrimas caían sin cesar por su precioso rostro aniñado. Y no pude evitar pensar en lo injusta que había sido con Alice. Ella también había sufrido con todo aquello, _por todo aquello_.

De pronto, no sentí mas el miedo que solía acecharme cuando ella se acercaba a mis temas difíciles. En ese momento supe que tenia que dejar salir todo el dolor que había mantenido encadenado a aquellos recuerdos. Entendí, que el resentimiento se había afincado en mi alma y había apagado mi luz interior, dejándome solo una carcasa que hoy albergaba lo que quedaba de mi espíritu.

Alice merecía este esfuerzo, y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a hacerlo…pero ¿por donde empezar?, había tantas telarañas que correr para llegar al principio de este abismo en el que me había sumergido…

**Hospital Dr. Ramón Carrillo**

**San Martín de los Andes, Neuquen, Argentina**

**Octubre 3, 2002**

Alice,

Lo siento, no puedo volver…esto es demasiado incluso para mí.

No quiero saber nada de lo que sucede allí, no quiero leer las revistas de chismes ni escuchar lo que me sucedió contado por gente que en verdad no sabe nada de mi ni le importa, y no quiero pensar en Edward.

Solo quiero desaparecer, y soñar que nada de esto sucedió, y que nunca lo conocí. Es tanto el dolor, que preferiría nunca haberlo conocido.

Pienso en todo el daño que he hecho…pienso en Jake, en mis padres…en ti.

Me han recomendado que me interne en una clínica aquí en la Patagonia. La dirige un medico americano. Esta bastante mas al sur, en la provincia de Rio Negro y…estoy pensando seriamente en irme a quedar allí un tiempo. (No creo que ningún paparazzi me encuentre tan lejos).

Ali ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? No puedo dejar de llorar e incluso ahora que te escribo, desearía no tener que hacerlo, porque solo de contarte como me siento vuelvo a revivir lo que paso y es demasiado…todo fue mi culpa, yo hice esto, el tiene razón en despreciarme…, y aunque no puedo culparlo, tampoco puedo hacerle frente ni pedirle que me perdone…para que me rechace otra vez. Pienso en Jake, en cuanto le quedaba por vivir y en lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo Billy…

También pienso mucho en ti amiga, te necesito…pero no sé cuando volveremos a vernos. Tratare de volver a escribirte, pero no te enojes si no lo hago pronto, es que ahora solo quisiera dormir, esos son los únicos momentos de paz que tengo, y por lo tanto duermo mucho, la medicación que me dan ayuda, y siento que me hace bien, aunque nada podrá hacerme olvidar que fue mi egoísmo el que mato a Jacob…

Te quiero,

Bella.

**Clínica Eclipse**

**El Bolsón, Río Negro, Argentina**

**Diciembre 15, 2002**

Alice,

Siento mucho no poder hablar contigo por teléfono ni conectarme a internet…imagino tu cara de sorpresa al recibir esta carta, (creo que no estás segura que en verdad sea yo…nunca te había escrito a mano antes).

Confía, soy yo, Bella.

Estoy bien, lo mejor que puedo estar después de todo lo que sucedió…

Espero que también tu lo estés amiga, la distancia es tanta que recién ahora me doy cuenta que no obtendré respuesta a esta carta hasta dentro de por lo menos una semana. Aquí no hay teléfonos celulares, ni TV satelital, ni Internet. De hecho, no hay siquiera energía eléctrica, usamos paneles solares y el agua es de pozo…Que loco te debe sonar todo esto... No te asustes, hay vida mas allá de la tecnología, ahora lo sé, y después de unos días de estar aquí, mi mente comenzó a funcionar diferente, no creo que sea solamente por la medicación, esta clase de vida despojada de cualquier distracción mundana esta teniendo un efecto extraño y sorprendente en mi humor. Pienso más claramente, y puedo repasar las cosas que me sucedieron y entender mis motivos, también los de el…aunque, no voy a mentirte, todavía me pregunto porque no pudo perdonarme… ¿acaso no sabía cuánto lo amaba? o quizás el no me amaba tanto como yo…

No creo que sea posible encontrar este nivel de claridad en L.A.

Ya sé que estas preocupada, lo sé Alice, pero confío en Carlisle y Esme y en todo su equipo. Son personas maravillosas y me están ayudando mucho. Sobre todo a comprender lo que me pasó y cómo manejar mis emociones y volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida… pero recién empiezo, he pasado apenas 30 días aquí y todavía no estoy lista para enfrentar todo aquello.

Aquí me siento tranquila. Por las mañanas me dedico a trabajar en el jardín con Esme (en Argentina ahora es Primavera).

El Bolsón es muy hermoso, es como un valle escondido entre montañas, se encuentra en la provincia de Río Negro, ¡Y estoy convencida de que es el paraíso terrenal!

La vista desde mi cabaña es tan pacífica…, veo el lago cada mañana y parece como si me hubiera ido a vivir a otro planeta…

Aquí realmente puedes ver las estrellas (y no son precisamente las que tú ves allí…¡jaja!). El aire es distinto, y escuchar a los pájaros cantar por las mañanas es realmente inspirador.

Mi madre me ha enviado mi cámara digital, intentare imprimir algunas fotos en el pueblo para ti. ¡Como desearía que pudieras ver todo esto!...aunque no te imagino caminando por aquí con tus tacos altos.

No se cuando volveré si es que lo hago alguna vez, estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar todo…

Estos últimos días he estado hablando con Esme y Carlisle y ellos quieren recomendarme con un amigo que es productor de musicales en Italia, ¿me imaginas como actriz de teatro?, seria una buena oportunidad de explorar mis capacidades musicales… y Europa no suena nada mal.

Bueno, voy a dejarte, por ahora, aunque siempre estás conmigo,

Bella.

**Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**Marzo24, 2003**

Alice,

te mando esta postal desde el aeropuerto de Ezeiza, en Buenos Aires. Estoy aguardando la partida de mi vuelo con destino a Roma. En cuanto me establezca allí te llamare para pasarte mis teléfonos y domicilio.

Este es un gran paso para mi, estoy entusiasmada de ir allí e intentar con lo de los musicales…

No quiero volver a casa, no todavía, al menos.

Te extraño, abrazos.

Bella.

* * *

A/N: Quisiera recomendarles la historia **¨Love asks blood at first¨**de la fabulosa **Bloodymaggie81**. Es sencillamente adictiva. Tiene humor, una trama apasionante, una Bella de armas tomar y un Edward ¨fanfarrón¨. Me atrapó y la leí en tres días. Ahora espero por mas...tic - tac. (Perdón Maggie, no quiero presionarte pero es que muero por saber que ocurrirá luego...).

Cualquier consulta sobre mi historia mandenme un PM o dejen un Review que sera muy bien recibido y prontamente respondido.

Besos, Cyn.


End file.
